What If?
by helloworld109
Summary: This is an AU series of OneShots based on a bunch of “What if…?” statements. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight and the characters are all owned by Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Or Little, Brown, and Company. I'm not quite sure… oh well

A/N 1 (This one's about the series): This will be a series of One-shots based on a bunch of "What if…?" statements. For now I have about five planned, but if I get any more ideas (or ideas from readers), it will be longer. I probably won't publish them in order chronologically… Sorry if that annoys anyone. Please read and review!

A/N 2 (This one's about this story): Okay. This one starts right after Bella's first day of school in Forks. She goes to the office… and boom, she sees Edward for the third time that day.

**What if Edward hadn't resisted Bella on their first meeting?**

After Gym, I walked to the office to turn in my signed slip. I opened the door to the small building, and was suddenly engulfed by the warm, dry air. Inside, the secretary was talking to none other than Edward Cullen. Edward was apparently trying to trade his sixth-period Bio class for some other time. How could he hate me so thoroughly that he would go through the effort to change class times?

Before I could come up with an answer, a girl came in a put a note in the basket. She then left the office as quickly as she came in. Her actions gave me an idea: maybe I should just drop my slip in the basket and retreat to my car. Before I could move to put my slip away, Edward turned around to glare at me, with the same chilling glare he had used in Biology. His onyx-colored eyes were so captivating, and so hate-filled; I simply stared into his eyes until he broke eye contact. I couldn't believe all this fuss was caused by me! Infuriated, I stepped forward to put my slip on the desk, and as I did so, I accidentally bumped into Edward. He glared at me once more, and made a strange growling noise before resuming his argument with the secretary. I froze for a brief moment, and then bolted for the door. And of course, I tripped on my way out.

Outside, I collected my books, and my thoughts. I was tired of always running from problems; maybe now was the time to face them. Edward would soon finish arguing with the poor secretary, and I could challenge him. I could ask him why he suddenly had a problem with me.

The door flew open, and out stepped an enraged Edward Cullen. No, enraged wasn't the right word… He looked _murderous_.

"Oh, it's you," he said in a tone that probably could have chilled molten lava. He walked right passed me on his way to his car.

"Now wait a minute! Can you at least explain to me why you hate me so thoroughly? You don't even know my name!" I almost cried, and I'm sure my voice cracked with frustration. I walked fast to catch up with him.

"I do know your name, Bella Swan. Now leave me alone." His pace increased.

I was stunned. "How- How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, Bella," he said as he turned to face me. "It's hard to have secrets in a school this size." He seemed to find something funny, because his mouth twitched into a smile, but was gone soon enough that I wondered if I had imagined it. Edward once again turned his back on me and continued to walk – no, it was more of a run – to his car.

"But you still didn't answer my first question. Why do you hate me?"

He paused for a moment, and mumbled something too fast for my ears. All I caught were the words Secrets, vampires, blood, death, and my name.

I gasped. "You can't be a vampire." It made no sense. Vampires can't come out during daylight; Vampires feed off of humans, so they wouldn't try to avoid us, they would try to eat us.

"Oh really? I can't be a vampire?" His tone was taunting, and as he finished, he smiled the most horrible smile. His teeth were razor sharp, and gleamed with an unnatural colorlessness. "Want to bet?"

It was too late for me to realize he had lured me into the woods behind the parking lot. It was too late for me to run back to get away from him, because I knew I would trip and fall. Besides, vampires can probably teleport or run fast or something. It was too late because I knew no one would hear my feeble scream.

It was too late because he had his right hand over my mouth, and his left arm was under my right arm to keep me from running off. It was a wasted effort on his part, because I knew I wouldn't have been able to run; my legs had turned into jelly, and I collapsed in his arms. He then bent his head to the crick in my neck. His cold, hard lips brushed my ear, and he whispered, "Are you still sure I'm not a vampire?" His mouth then quickly moved to my throat, and I felt razor-sharp teeth sink into my skin. I whimpered as the blood flowed out of my neck and into his mouth. The thought made me queasy, because anything to do with blood makes me sick in the stomach. Grow up Bella, I scolded myself. Here you are, dying, and you are worried about fainting. Ha.

All of a sudden, Edward pulled his face away from my neck. "Oh my God, What have I done!" He sounded repulsed, horrified, and sad at the same time. He held his breath, and tore off a piece of cloth from his shirt; he wrapped the cloth around my neck in an effort to make the bleeding stop. As if that would help. He then picked me up and threw him over his shoulder as if I weighed less than a pillow. Air was suddenly whipping me in the face, and as I looked down, I saw the ground move. Not what I really wanted to see while I was trying so hard to remain conscious. Strangely enough, his running movements were fluid and graceful, and he still didn't seem to be breathing at all. After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at what I assumed was Edward's house. He ran up the stairs, and brought me into what must have been his room; he then placed me gently on the sofa in his room. After he saw that I was comfortable, he left the room. I stopped struggling against unconsciousness, and I let it take over.

* * *

I came out of a haze, although I wasn't sure how much later. I was barely able to open my eyes; my eyelids, and every appendage, for that matter, seemed to be made of lead. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. A man was hovering over me with a stethoscope and a clipboard. He wrote down something, and then turned to face Edward.

"Well, Edward, she's lost a lot of blood. Her pulse is weakening. I don't think she's going to make it… Unless we -"

"There isn't really another option, is there?" Edward cut in. "Just do it, Carlisle."

For the second time that day, I felt teeth pierce my neck. This time, however, no blood was drawn; instead, I felt some liquid enter my body. He bit me again on the other side of my neck, and on both wrists.

"What are you doing!" I wanted to shriek. I couldn't move my mouth, though, and I don't think any sound escaped. I knew I was delusional because of the blood loss, but I also knew that this pain was real. Not only did the bit-marks hurt, but a burning sensation was spreading through my body, starting from the bites. The pain took over, and once again, I was out.

* * *

I woke up again, but now I was alone. Sort of. This time, a girl was standing in the doorway, watching me. She was the same pixie-like girl that I saw in the cafeteria yesterday. Well, it probably wasn't yesterday… I had no idea how long I had been passed out.

"Oh good, you're up. C'mon, time for you to meet the family." She said in an overly perky voice.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked her as I picked my hand up to feel my head. I was slightly dizzy, but the thought of drinking water was repulsive. I wasn't thirsty for water…

I then quickly ran my hand over my neck to feel for the bite marks. Somehow, they had managed to heal, for the skin was smooth and weirdly firm. I thought that maybe I had dreamed everything… but the pain was real; I could remember that for sure. A dream also wouldn't end with me waking up in a house that wasn't my own. So I guess it must have been true. My Imagination wasn't that creative or creepy, either.

"Three days. Long enough for the change. You're lucky, too; the change is pretty painful. But now you're one of us. It's all okay."

"One of you?"

"Yep. I'll explain later," she said as she winked at me, and pulled me by the hand. She led me downstairs, and into a large room. Light poured in the windows that covered the whole backside of the house. In the middle were a bunch of couches, and there sat the whole family. The girl who escorted me out of the room went to join the rest of her family as they all stood up to great me. I had already met the teens, and I saw Carlisle, but there was also a woman with them. I assumed this must be their mother, Mrs. Cullen. She walked to me with her arms open.

She hugged me and said, "Welcome to our family. I'm Esme, and this is Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." She said this all as she pointed to each family member.

Carlisle then stepped forward and stated in a kind tone, "We'll all help you get used to this, as it will probably be a struggle for you in the beginning. The transition is never easy."

"So… I'm now a vampire?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes, that about sums it up," said Edward. He was staring at his feet as if he found them truly amazing. Or maybe he just didn't want to make eye contact with me. "Now, since I'm the one who – who – made it so that you had to become one of us, I'm to watch over you and help you get used to our way of life. I won't lie to you; it will be hard at first, but with us to guide you, you should get used to it pretty fast." He lifted his head, and his eyes searched mine as if he was looking for answers. Like I knew anything, anyway.

I was still angry with them all for taking my life away, but sometimes you just have to let the past go. Like Edward said, it wasn't going to be easy. I knew that; nothing ever seemed easy for me. But Immortality can't be that awful, right?

A/N 3: Yeah, I know, I'm pesky. Sorry. This is just a friendly reminder to read and review. Thank you kindly!

helloworld109


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. I do wish Edward were mine… But this plot/story is mine.

A/N: Sorry for the long break between my first story and this one. The next update should be this weekend sometime!

**What if Edward and Bella went to the spring dance together?**

**Alice's POV**

Edward had just walked in the door; apparently he just got back from Port Angeles.

"How was dinner?" I asked. He didn't even bother to ask how I knew. Living with me, the Family Members had gotten used to me knowing things before I was told.

He smiled, and then dropped into a sullen frown. "I saved her from… monsters. But dinner was good."

"And she knows."

"Yes, but I didn't tell her everything. She found out. Bella talked to the Quileutes on her visit to the beach."

"She didn't seem scared?"

The edges of his mouth lifted upwards, as if to smile, but he seemed to be repressing it. "No. But she should be. I'm the most dangerous thing to her; even more dangerous than those– than those– evil men." His face had returned to the sullen frown.

I had to get his mind off of the men who almost harmed Bella. I had to get him thinking of something else before he walked right out that door and hunted them down. I knew he would if I didn't distract him. I paused for quite a while before I could think of something to say. "Edward, You can't go with Bella to Seattle on Saturday. It's going to be sunny."

"Oh." He turned away from me, and slumped his shoulders. The distraction seemed to work.

"Maybe you can do something else with her instead. Just away from other people."

He turned around to face me, and grimaced. "You don't think it would be bad for me to be alone with the one human whose blood I crave above anything else?"

"You won't hurt her. I just saw it," I said simply, and I tried to be supportive. I wanted a new sister, and Bella seemed perfect for Edward. Besides, it would be another person to shop for… "Edward, is there anyway that you two would go to the Dance on Saturday Night?" Oh, it would be so fun to shop for a dress for Bella! Maybe a scarlet dress would work well. It would complement her dark hair and her pale skin. And it should be long… but not too long. Oh! A diagonal cut from her knee to the mid-calf would be so elegant. Strapless, too.

"I don't think so," he said as his grimace turned into a thoughtful frown. "She turned down every boy that asked her. Why would I be different?"

_They were dancing, happily together. The gym was filled with other students, including some of Bella's friends that I recognized._

"Because you _are_ different, Edward. She likes you; She trusts you. She knows what we are, and she still wants to be with you. Why not ask?"

"I- I- I guess I could" he muttered softly.

**Bella's POV** (Picks up on page 293; the evening after the Meadow scene. The beginning up until the 'Don't be self-conscious' section is taken right from the book. I added it to give the story background so you didn't have to scramble to get your book if you didn't want to. Sorry if this infringes on copyright or anything.)

"I come here almost every night."

I whirled, stunned. "Why?"

"You're interesting when you sleep." He spoke matter-of-factly. "You talk."

"No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped the kitchen counter for support. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my mother teased me about it. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.

His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"

"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

He waited.

"On?" he urged.

"What you heard!" I wailed.

Instantly, silently, he was at my side, taking my hands carefully in his.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was embarrassed. I tried to look away.

"You miss your mother," he whispered. "You worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too _green_.'" He laughed softly, hoping, I could see, not to offend me further.

"Anything else?" I demanded.

He knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," he admitted.

I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"

"Oh no!" I hung my head.

He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.

"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." He pulled away from me to study my face. "Will you forgive me?"

I remembered what I told him after he 'watched' me during gym class. "Only if you promise to never do it again."

"No. But how about I take you to the Dance tonight? Or… since it's girls choice, how would it be if you take me?" His eyes were so hopeful, it was sweet. But I snapped out of it. He couldn't dazzle his way out of this.

"How is embarrassing me in front of the whole school going to help? You know I can't dance. Or even walk across a less-than-flat surface."

"But like I said. It's all in the leading. I wouldn't let you stumble. Not even once." His eyes were once again hopeful, and overpowering. My willpower dissolved. Dang it.

"Fine. But I don't have a dress. I didn't get one in Port Angeles, and I didn't bring one from Pheonix. Like I said, I've never been to a dance before."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I believe Alice already took care of that."

"Alice? Why would she have done something like that?" I barely knew her. Edward had just explained her special power to me, but why would she have bought me a dress?

"Alice loves to shop," he said simply, as if it were a well-known fact.

As he said that, Alice walked through the door with a beautiful scarlet dress and matching heels. They looked dangerous. My mouth dropped.

"How is this?" she asked.

Before I could answer, tires squealed, and I knew Charlie had arrived home. I froze. What could I tell him? Up until now, I hadn't wanted to go to the dance. I hadn't even had a dress. "How do I explain this to Charlie?" I looked to both of them for help.

Alice said, "Just tell him you changed your mind, and decided to ask your lab partner because Jessica had been bugging you about it. He'll believe it." She winked, and then disappeared up the stairs as quickly as she had come. "I put the dress and shoes on your bed!" she called from above.

"I'll be here at 8:45 to pick you up. You have nearly an hour," Edward said quickly before he, too, vanished.

Charlie walked through the door. "Bella?"

"I'm here. I'm heating up some leftovers for dinner. You want some?"

"Sure," he said before he sat down in his chair to watch whatever game was on.

I quickly heated the food, gave him his dinner, and almost inhaled mine. I was in a hurry to get away if I only had an hour to get ready. Now I had less than that.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Bella. Is everything all right?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I changed my mind about the Dance. Jess convinced me to go with my lab partner, Edward Cullen. He's picking me up at 8:45." I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. The numbers glowed: 8:00.

"Oh! You'd better get ready, then." I hoped Edward would arrive early. My dad would want to inspect him, of course. He'd said he liked the Cullen's, but it was different now that I was going to a dance with one of them.

I quickly went up the stairs, grabbed my dress, and went into the bathroom. After a quick but refreshing shower, I blow-dried my hair and put on my dress. It fit me _perfectly_. How did Alice know my dress size? I caught my reflection in the mirror again. Wow. I looked good. I had _curves_. Who knew? I had never really been a vain creature, but I was suddenly very aware of how I looked. I dug under the sink for my never-before-used make-up, and quickly put some blush and lipstick on my pale skin. By the time I was finished, it was already 8:40. And I still had to put those death traps known as shoes on. I strapped them on, and made my way downstairs.

Edward was standing in the hallway, talking to my father, when I came out of my room. He turned to face me, and to look over my beautiful dress. He was wearing a white dress-shirt with a tie that matched my dress. Of course, Alice probably dressed him, too. "Bella, you look gorgeous," Edward said. Naturally, I blushed a deep scarlet. Maybe deep enough to match my outfit.

I then remembered to breath, and walked slowly down the stairs. It was a good thing Edward was there, because I tripped on the third-to-last stair, and fell into his arms. Charlie tried hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it; Edward just grinned.

"You're right, Chief Swan. She is going to be a tricky dance partner. But I'm sure I'll be able to manage somehow." He then set me down, and he held open the front door for me.

"Well, have fun, Bells. And Edward, have her home by eleven," Charlie said once he had stopped laughing.

Edward then led me to his car, but it wasn't his Volvo; it was the same red sports car that I had seen Rosalie drive earlier. Edward opened the passenger side door, and I had to crouch down further than normal to sit down. He raced around to the other side, and soon we were racing off to the school. The top of the was down, and the stars were visible for once. No clouds to hide behind.

"What happened to your other car?" I asked him as he sped to school.

"Oh, nothing happened to it. Rosalie just owed me a favor, and let me borrow her car. Isn't it fun?" We had already arrived at school. Good thing I was too distracted to notice his driving.

"Yeah, it's fun, but my hair is now all wind-blown. Do you know how long it took to get perfect?" I stared at him, and tried to pout. I failed horribly.

"I like your hair just the way it is," he said in his oh-so-seductive voice. He then leaned over to my side of the car and brushed the hair away from my neck. "And now I like it even better."

I stumbled as we got out; those shoes were pure agony, but with them, I was closer to Edward's 6'2". He then wrapped his arm around my waist to prevent more injury, and he led me to the gym. Inside, it was filled with balloons and other students. On the far end, there was a little table with refreshments and sodas.

Jessica saw me immediately, and stared at me and Edward in awe. She snapped out of it pretty quickly, and waved to me. She dragged Mike over to where I was standing with Edward.

"Hello Bella! I didn't think you were coming!" Jessica said in a mixture of happiness and surprise.

"Yeah, Well, plans change," I said.

We then separated for a while, and I tried to tune out every other person in that hall, except Edward. We just danced to the music for a long while. Of course, Edward led, and held me tight to make sure I didn't trip over my feet or his. The music was mainly slow dances, with a few Rap and Rock songs mixed in.

Eventually, dancing got boring, and I realized I was rather thirsty. "I'm kind of thirsty, so I'm just going to get a soda. Do you want anything?" As soon as I said it, I realized my mistake. Edward found it amusing, and he just laughed at me.

"No. I'm not thirsty. For soda, anyway. But do you want me to get your drink for you?"

"I want to prove I can do _something_ without your help. I'll be right back." I quickly walked over to the snack table and poured myself some fruit punch. I then walked back to where he was standing in the crowd. As I was just about to arrive at our spot, a kid in my English class bumped into me. I tripped, and the juice went all over Edward.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Edward!" The juice was all over his tie and shirt, and it also was in his hair and on his face. I was absolutely horrified. And he found it funny; He was laughing almost hysterically.

"That's the last time I let you do anything dangerous without my help." Since when is getting juice dangerous? He had stopped laughing, and looked serious. "It's just an outfit, Bella. I'm going to go wash it off; I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. And don't worry about the spill; no blood, no foul." He grinned again, and then turned and walked – no, glided – to the bathrooms.

"Okay," I said, even though he was too far away for a normal person to hear what I said. Then again, there was nothing normal about Edward.

I decided to go talk to Mike and Jessica while I waited for Edward to come back.

"Hey Jess, Hello Mike," I said as I moved closer to them.

"Where's Edward?" asked Jessica.

"I, um, I spilled juice on him. He had to go wash it off." I could feel my skin heat up, and I knew I was blushing. Hey, I had just ruined my first dance with Edward; I was allowed to be embarrassed. Jessica was horrified, but Mike found it just as funny as Edward did.

"Well, You can hang out with us until he gets back, I guess," Mike offered. I felt bad that I was invading their time together, but they seemed happy to have me near.

Then I heard the DJ say, "I know it was a Girls Choice Dance, but what if the guys get to pick a gal for one dance? And it can't be your date, fellas. I'm watching you."

Mike turned away from Jess and asked, "Hey, Bella, want to dance?" I saw Jessica freeze up, but then she just smiled and went off to find a dance partner. It was only one dance, and I didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings; plus, Jessica didn't seem too upset about it. But I also didn't want to dance without Edward's strong arms to keep me from tripping and falling straight onto the hard gym floor. It wasn't as if I hadn't been up-close-and-personal with the gym floor, but I didn't want to visit my good friend again. If I could stay on my feet the whole time, I guess it would be okay.

"Sure, Mike." The DJ had picked yet another slow dance, and Mike gently placed his hands on my waist. It felt weird to be dancing without Edward. Mike's hands seemed so much weaker than Edwards, and I felt like I would fall over at any moment. We danced for a while,

"So, why did you end up coming to the Dance? I thought you were going to be in Seattle today?" Mike asked. He had the most pathetic look on his face.

"Yeah, I was planning on it, but like I said, plans change."

"You could have called me," he said as if I really should have. Then his eyes widened, and he froze. Before I had a chance to turn around, two cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from Mike.

hr 

**Edwards POV**

I tried to wash the stain out as quickly as I could. Alice would be upset that I ruined the suit that I had worn to her first wedding to Jasper. Once I got out of the bathroom, I walked quickly back to the main gym. I had been carefully blocking out everyone's mind throughout the dance; I didn't want someone else's thoughts to ruin my evening with Bella. Sadly, one boys thoughts I weren't able to block out. Mike Newton.

_Well, at least she agreed to dance with me. Maybe she doesn't not-like me; maybe she just doesn't want to take me away from Jess. I would just have to break her and Cullen up. He doesn't deserve her, anyway. He probably plans to bed her after this, too. All the girls in school love the Cullen's cause they're handsome. Is she blinded by good looks? How did she forget the first day she was here, when Cullen looked like she was totally repulsive? If I ever get the chance, I would worship her. She deserves it. I guess the phrase "nice guys finish last" is definitely true in my case._

Would he ever give up on Bella? Probably not. Suddenly, the image of a mouse running into a window that separated it from a block of cheese ran through my mind. Ah, they were both so similar.

_Oh god. He's back. She'll just go back to him and I won't get to talk to her again for the whole dance. Think of something quick._

I was almost to where the two were dancing. I quickly pulled Bella away from Mike before he could do anything more. I moved between the two, with Bella behind me. I was only a few inches away from Mike, and I'm sure he could feel my anger radiating off of me

_Damn. Why does Cullen get everything? Not only is he smart, rich, and handsome, but now he has the best girl in school. What God did he bribe to get it all?_

Me? Bribing a God. Almost a laughable idea, since I was most certainly damned by whatever God he believed in. But now that I had Bella away from him, I had a score to settle.

"Think twice before you touch my girl again, Newton," I said with enough displeasure that I'm sure he would seriously consider leaving Bella alone. For a while, anyway, before the hormones kicked in. I did like the idea of Bella being my girl, and mine alone. If only the pathetic hormone-driven teen boys could see that, everything would be easier. I did not need to deal with the jealousy in me; I had enough to deal with already.

"Oh yeah? She's _your_ girl?" _What, she's now a possession? Another girl with a heart to break, Cullen? Another name to add to your list of past girlfriends?_

"Yes, now leave her alone before I have to make this lesson a little more physical." The thought of punching the daylights out of Newton was entertaining to think about, but I knew I would regret killing a human. I had not killed anyone in a very long time, and I did not want to break that record.

Then I heard Bella's voice, full of stress and worry, "Edward, stop, please. Can we just go?" How could I deny her anything? I wanted to strangle this boy in front of me, but I couldn't do it in Bella's presence. It was laughable that I wanted to protect her from a lusty boy, when I was probably more dangerous to her. She refused to see that, though. I was sure she would realize how dangerous I was after I beat the poor boy up, but I wouldn't do that.

Newton's thoughts interrupted my thoughts: _No, Bella, don't go with him! He'll just give her a personal tour of the backseat of his car._

"You're right, Bella. He's not worth it." No one is worth upsetting her. I turned around to face her angelic face, and tried to force out the ideas surrounding the boy behind me. A few breaths of her sweet aroma, and every other idea was driven out of my head except those that involved her. Now that I was used to her scent, it wasn't nearly as painful as before. I then wrapped my arm around her waist, and led her to the door.

As I walked away from Newton, I turned my head and hissed, "This isn't over, Newton. Leave Bella alone. Touch her again, and I'll be sure to give you a black eye."

_I'll be happy to take you up on that offer. If she has so much as a scratch from you on Monday, I will beat you into a pulp. And I'm sure Tyler and Eric will help me._

I'd like to see him try to beat me into a pulp. No mere mortal could do me any harm. We were out the door and into Rosalie's car in record time, and I had to remind myself that a roomful of humans were there as witnesses. I had to act normal.

hr 

**Bella POV**

Edward nearly dragged me out of the gym, he was walking so fast. We got to the car, and he opened my door, as always. Once I was in, he walked around to the other side, but he didn't start the engine. He simply stared into the distance without focusing on anything. The silence was so awkward, I couldn't stand it.

"Are you Okay?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. I'm just trying to control my temper again."

"Should I ramble about something again?"

"No. I think I've got it under control. I'll take you home now." He started the car, and he drove to Charlie's House; the entire car ride we didn't speak. He pulled into the driveway, and turned the car off. Edward then turned to look at me. "I'm sorry about tonight, Bella. I hope I didn't completely ruin it for you. I'm so sorry." His face looked sad, and almost pained. By the end, he wasn't looking into my eyes anymore; instead, he was looking at the steering wheel.

"Oh, It's okay. I guess it's my fault; if I hadn't spilled the juice on you, you wouldn't have left me. I'm sorry about your shirt." It was still pretty red.

He turned to look at me again. "You can't seriously think that that was all your fault. You wouldn't be at this dance if it hadn't been for me. How can I make it up to you?"

"You can kiss me goodnight," I said. I really hoped he would take my suggestion, too.

He looked startled and surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." I then leaned towards him, and kissed him.

He pulled away before I could react like I had the afternoon before. "There was something I wanted to ask you earlier, but I was distracted." He paused for a moment, as if he was afraid I would say no. "Do you want to meet my family tomorrow?"

"Sure, Edward." I leaned in, kissed him again, and got out of the car. "Thanks for everything." I walked to the house, and as I got to the door, I whispered, "I love you, Edward."

I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I thought I heard an "I love you, too"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my second "What if…"! Please review! Another thing… a couple people suggested that I should continue with the stories, but I have no real desire to. If anyone would like to write their own continuations of these, feel free! Just please email me if you want to; that would be awesome.

-Helloworld109


	3. Chapter 3 Bella's POV

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Just my English and German Versions. heh

A/N: For this one, I'm not going to give its title at the beginning. Why ruin a good surprise? Hehe I'm evil. Sorry :-)

**Update! I just realized an error that occurred while uploading. I hope this makes more sense now. I still don't like the first part, but I tried to write it so many ways, and they all didn't seem to work :-( Hope this update erases any confusion!**

* * *

"Bella, I'm going to be gone for the next few days. I have some things that I must deal with," Edward said. We lay in my bed, with his arms holding me tight; His head was buried in my hair, and I rested my back against his chest. It was our last week of school, and four days from now would be the start of my first whole summer vacation in Forks. I didn't want to be apart from him for the last few days of school. Then again, I didn't ever want to be away from him. I hated to be apart from him, and he hated it as well.

"I'll miss you," I said as turned my head to look at him.

"I'll miss you too," he murmered as he stared into my eyes. He then leaned in to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I forgot to breath for a second, and my heart skipped a beat. Then he was gone, and I was all alone.

"Edward!" I whimpered, and I heard a quiet laugh from outside. I rushed to my open window and saw Edward standing in my front lawn. "When will you be back?"

"Friday at twilight." With that, he turned and sprinted away; he was nothing but a brown blur.

"I'll be waiting," I said to no one in particular.

The remaining days passed in a slow blur. It seemed to take ages to get through it, but I don't really remember anything about it. I tried to seem happy for the sake of my friends, but I think they noticed how glum I was. Edward and I had been inseparable since prom, except for his regular hunting trips. I didn't think his current trip was for hunting; his family remained, and they had all gone hunting the week before. It had been sunny on the Monday and Tuesday previously, and it was the perfect excuse to satisfy their hungers.

My human friends knew that I was unhappy about being apart from Edward, so they tried to cheer me up. Nothing really worked. I'm sure I pretty much ruined the last week of school for Mike, Jess, and Angela.

It was my last week of junior year, and I wanted to spend it with Edward. Edward still firmly refused to change me to a vampire. He said that he wanted me to experience everything that any regular humans do. Deep inside, I knew he only wanted what was best for me, but I couldn't help thinking that maybe he didn't want us to be equal. If I remained human, we would always be separated by what we were.

On the last day of School, Jess and Angela decided to invite me over to their house to have a movie night.

"Oh, this would cheer you up, Bella!" said Jess in an overly-perky voice. They were trying so hard to make everything okay, but I knew nothing they could say or do would cheer me up.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home and relax." I tried to sound happy, but it sounded false to my own ears.

Angela studied my face, and then said, "Well, we won't force you to do anything, but if you change your mind…" She then grabbed Jess by the elbow and they walked away.

At least Edward was coming later. Only that thought kept me going.

When I got home, I did the only thing that sort of helped: I grabbed a book and headed outside. I read until Charlie came home, and then I fixed dinner. To celebrate the end of the school year, we had filet mignon and mixed vegetables. We didn't talk too much, and after dinner I cleaned the dishes and headed to my room.

I opened my window and let the breeze come in. I then grabbed my CD player, crawled into my bed, and turned the music up so loud that I didn't hear Edward arrive.

"Bella?" he asked as if he might wake me. His voice was quiet, but I was able to hear it over the music. I threw my earphones off and stood up quickly.

Edward grabbed me and kissed me like never before. It was how I had dreamed it so many times, but I knew could never be. Shouldn't be.

I pushed away and looked into his eyes; I gasped. "What happened?" His eyes were no longer a beautiful topaz, and they weren't black, either. They were a stunning green.

He pulled my head to his chest, and I heard a rhythmic sound. Thump thump thump. "Your heart! It's beating!"

"I'm human," he said as he studied my face for meaning behind my reaction. I was confused: wasn't it impossible to reverse vampirism?

"How?"

"I don't know all the details, only that there is a procedure that can be undertook that will undo the vampire bite. It isn't a complete reversal, because the result is a strange blend of vampire and human. I will no longer thirst for blood or stay up all night, but I will keep my strength, speed, and mind-reading ability. I can now be that super-human that you first thought I was."

Of course, I blushed at the thought. "But will you still live with your family?" I wondered how they would respond to the news. Of course, Carlisle and Esme would be happy for Edward, and Alice had probably already seen this outcome. Jasper probably wouldn't be able to be around Edward or me that much, though.

"I will for the next year, but then I will move on," He paused for a moment, as if pained. "I'll miss them all terribly, and they will miss me, I'm sure, but I've come to peace with my decision. Do you realize what this means, Bella?"

I hesitated, trying to find the right words. I needed to edit this answer, but in the end, I decided the truth would be best. "You are leaving it all- for – for –" I couldn't finish.

"For you," Edward finished for me. "I love you more than anything, Bella, but I did not want you to lose your humanity for me." He gazed into my eyes; he kept his power to dazzle me. "The whole family understands why I am leaving; they may not understand why I chose humanity over being a vampire, but they are happy for me. They want me to be happy, and you make me happier than anything."

He then kissed me with so much passion that I was once again left breathless. And for once, he was too. He smiled his stunning half-smile, and stared into my eyes.

"Thank you." I muttered.

* * *

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," came Edward's smooth reply

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said as I stared into Edward's green eyes. He was dressed in a handsome tuxedo that looked perfect. Then again, he still had his wonderful ability to make any clothing look extraordinary. I was wearing a beautiful dress that Alice had picked out for me. She was the maid of honor, and Emmett was Best Man. Rosalie, Angela, and Jessica were all bridesmaids, and they all had identical lavender dresses that Rosalie had picked out. Jasper and Mike were groomsmen, and they each wore tuxes. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Mom, and Phil were all there as well, and they sat in the front of the small church in Forks.

The Priest's voice brought me back again as he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward lifted my veil, and kissed me gently. It was as if he was a vampire again, and I had to restrain myself. I was able to keep calm, because I was thinking about the honeymoon. We were setting off for London as soon as the wedding was over.

After the honeymoon, we would spend the remaining summer in Forks, and then Edward and I were heading off to college. Edward wanted to be a Doctor, but I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. I knew only that I wanted to spend the rest of it with Edward.

* * *

Edward and I sat out on our porch that overlooked the waves roll onto the sandy beach below. We had moved to Florida when Edward retired from the Symphony, and we spent our days walking on those beautiful beaches. Our grandkids lived just a few hours away, and we got to see them frequently. All our progeny knew about Edward's past, and also about Edward's old family. Carlisle and the clan invited everyone to stay for a week in Forks once a year.

Our time on this earth is coming to an End. Edward says it was meant to happen, but I still wonder how it would have been if he had chosen a different path. He could have been the same age as my grandchildren are today. Or we could have been seventeen forever. There is no use looking back on the "What if's" though, because I truly loved how life turned out for me. Even as life slowly drains from my frail body, I know that this was meant to be. This was destiny. We may not get to spend an eternity on this earth together, but what awaits us up in heaven is surely a new and exciting journey. And I look forward to going into it with my only love. My best friend. My husband. My Edward.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And as always, please review, and if you have any brilliant ideas (or lousy ones, I don't really mind) for another "What if..?" please feel free to post it in your review! Oh, and all of you that have reviewed get huggles:-P

-Helloworld109


	4. Chapter 3 Edward's POV

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Just my crazy ideas and plots.

A/N: This will be my last update for a while, since I'm going on a family vacation. After that, relatives are visiting, and then I start school, so I have no idea how much free time I will have to write these.

* * *

**What if Edward changed into a human?**

_Edward, I have some news for you. A friend of mine has found a cure_. Carlisle thought from his office. I immediately rushed up the stairs to hear more. Emmett looked puzzled because I had been talking to him, but Carlisle's thought couldn't be ignored.

"I'll be right back," I said over my shoulder to Emmett as I raced up the staircase.

When I entered the room, Carlisle was looking out the window. He didn't turn around, but thought, _Yes. A cure has been found for you. You can now be human again._

"Why only me?"

_Well… My friend asked me if I wanted to try it, and I said that I had come to terms with what I have become. It's not what I would have chosen, but it is God's Plan. My friend is a scientist who has searched for a cure for quite some time. She wants someone to be her success story. I told her about you and Bella, and she has agreed to let you have her first cure. She only made a few, but she does owe me… I have helped her get out of quite a few sticky situations, and I also was able to get her some chemicals and things from the hospital._

"What about Rosalie?"

_You know better than I do that she only wants what she wants until it is hers. If she were to turn back into a human, she would miss Emmett, and she would also miss her shocking beauty._

"But I would have to leave the family behind…"

_That is a choice only you can make. I can offer my opinion, but I can't decide your path for you._

Carlisle wanted me to be happy, I knew, but he knew I couldn't truly be happy as a vampire. I never had been happy before Bella came along. I still had not wanted to let her go. There was a part of me that knew we would never be, _could_ never be, but another part wanted her love and everything else about her. I realized I was willing to give up my life, if it could be called that, for Bella. I would give up my family to be with her. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing has ever been truly easy for me.

_Her house is a few hours south of here._ Carlisle gave me directions to his friend's house, and then warned me that the procedure might last a few days.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

He finally turned around to face me, and then he spoke, "Our clan will always be here for you. You should probably go say goodbye to your brothers and sisters. They will all miss you terribly, but I think we all know that this is for the best. Goodbye, Edward."

I walked downstairs, and saw all of my family except Carlisle sitting in the living room. They were all huddled around Alice, and as they saw me come down the stairs, they hushed instantly.

Rosalie looked up at me. "Is it true? You're giving up everything for _her_? You're throwing away everything for a girl?"

I didn't need this. I wanted my last visit with my family as a vampire to be happy. I didn't want to fight about a decision I had already made. "Yes, and don't try to talk me out of it. I love her, and this is the only way for us to be together."

"It's not the only way," murmered Alice. _Why doesn't he just change her? Why does he always have to be so stubborn?_

"Please, Alice, don't start," I pleaded.

"Where are you going to live for your senior year?" asked Esme. _Will he be able to live with us safely? I hope Alice has seen this, too._

"I plan on staying with you, if that is okay. After that, I'll be on my own."

Then Emmett asked, "But what about Jasper?"

"I'll deal with it," replied Jasper. "I'm getting stronger."

_I saw this too, Edward. You'll be safe living with us. Jasper is stronger, plus his love for you will dull his thirst._

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," I said as I looked into the eyes of my family members "I need to go talk to Bella."

Alice rushed over, and hugged me with all the strength she had. "You're not leaving without a hug."

"Thanks."

"Bella, I'm going to be gone for the next few days. I have some things that I must deal with," I told her as we lay in her room. The moonlight poured through her window, and it soaked her in it's beautiful light. Bella was safely wrapped up in my arms; her scent captivating me. My head was buried in her hair, and I could feel her body's warmth. The monster inside was thrashing against it's cage, trying so hard to get out. It would be so easy to take everything away… Her Blood, her scent, her life. Once again I was reminded why I was giving up this half-life. I wanted to truly be with her.

I wanted to be with her, but I wanted her to be human. I didn't want to be even more of a monster, which is what I would be if I turned her. She repeatedly told me this was what she wanted, to be a monster, but I would not believe it. How could an angel truly want to be a demon? Demons are tricksters, and not to be trusted. Maybe _I_ wasn't meant to be trusted. Of course I wasn't meant to be trusted. I wasn't supposed to be here, with a human. It defied everything. But if felt so right.

I was torn between telling her what I would be doing, or leaving it as a surprise. If I told her, she might argue with me, and tell me that it would be better with us both being vampires. I would never let that happen to her, though. But if I didn't tell her, would she be worried? Of course she would be, and I realized she would probably be even more worried if I told her what I would be doing.

She then interrupted my thoughts. "I'll miss you," she said as turned her head to look at me. Her scent once again washed over me. My mouth began to water, and my throat felt so dry… This was yet another reminder of why I must go through with this. I don't want to be afraid of her safety every time we are near.

"I'll miss you too," I murmured back as I stared into her chocolate-colored eyes. Her eyes were so full of love and pain. There was no doubt she would miss me. I hated to cause her such pain, but if I could change into a human, I would never leave her side. I would never have to hunt again, or go anywhere without my Bella. I could be human again, and I could stop pretending to be something that I wasn't. Everything would be so much easier. I would be able to kiss her… Sure, I could kiss her now, but so much had to be held back. It was torture for Bella to not be able to fully love me. At least I owed her one last kiss before I left. I quickly leaned in to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel and hear her pulse. My throat became even drier, a dryness that could only be quenched one way. My resolve hardened; I was going to change for Bella. I pulled away from my angel before I could do anything to physically harm her, and I leapt out her window and on to her front lawn.

"Edward!" Bella whimpered, and couldn't help but laugh. She already missed me. I saw her face appear at her window. "When will you be back?"

"Friday at twilight." I then turned around and left, before I could climb back up the wall and be with her again.

I heard a faint, "I'll be waiting," as I rushed back to my house.

I hopped into my Volvo, and sped off to meet my fate. I arrived at around midnight. The building was a large grey house that looked like a haunted mansion that teens dare their peers to enter. It was on the top of a hill, and it was in such a state of ill-repair that it looked like it might cave at any minute. But if I had learned anything about surviving in a human world as a vampire, it was that looks can be deceiving. I drove my Volvo around back, and walked to the back door.

"Hello Edward, I'm glad you could come," said a male vampire as he opened the door. He was rather short and portly, and looked like he had been turned while he was in his 60's. He had golden eyes, the same shade as mine. Vegetarians, at least. They wouldn't be at my throat when I was once again human. "The doctor is downstairs; she's been waiting a while. Just follow me." He led me inside and to a staircase that led to the basement. With each step downward, the scent of chemicals grew stronger. When we reached the bottom, I looked around at a cavernous room that was way larger than the first floor. It was filled with all sorts of contraptions. In the corner sat the doctor, who rivaled Rosalie in beauty.

"Welcome, Edward. I am Elainne, and this is my assistant William. Has Carlisle told you much about this procedure?" said the woman named Elainne. She had a soft, musical voice.

"No. I don't really need to know, either. As long as it works," I said. I wanted this over with, because I wanted to be back in Forks as soon as possible.

Elainne looked annoyed. "Very well. As you wish." Her voice lost it's softness, and seemed harsh and cold. _So very typical. He doesn't care how much work and thought went into this; he only cares if it works, _she thought. She then turned to William. "Hook up the venom-catheter, and set up the Blood packets so it will be able to re-enter the body as the venom is pulled out." William stood there for a few seconds, and then busied himself as instructed. She once again turned to face me. "Edward, would you mind lying down on the bed here? We'll want you to be as comfortable as possible." I climbed onto it, and the next thing I knew, teeth tore away flesh on my wrist and neck. William quickly hooked up what I assumed was the venom-catheter to my wrist, and Elainne poured a thick syrup-like substance on my neck wound. The chemicals entered my veins, and it felt like fire was spreading through my body. I had only experienced pain like this once before, and now I was trying to reverse that process. I felt like I would finally die, a death that was now eighty-seven years late. I barely was able to control myself, but reminded myself that this was for Bella's sake. I would do anything for her. William hooked up a heart monitor to me, and then he and Elainne walked to the stairs.

"We'll be back when your heart starts beating. Good luck," said William.

I was now all alone. The pain had spread throughout my upper arms, my torso, and my head. I felt like I would shatter into a million tiny pieces. As the pain spread and intensified, and I slowly started to lose my sanity, I heard a small sound that brought everything back together. A heartbeat. Faint, but still there. I had no idea what time it was, or how long I had been in agony, but the pain slowly started to fade. William entered the room again, and he wheeled the blood cart over, and pierced the needle in my skin. His hands were cold, and I was amazed at how easily the needle entered my flesh.

"Phase one is complete," William said. "You are halfway done. We just need to reintroduce human blood to your system, and then you will be free to go. Don't try to move yet, though; you are still too weak to do anything. Wait for me or Elainne to come down and check on you." Once he was done fiddling with the machines, he left again. I then shut my eyes, and let the sound of my heartbeat lull me to sleep. Yes, sleep. The first nap I had had in a very long while. Oh, how glorious it felt!

When I woke up, William was changing the empty bag of blood for a fresh one.

Elainne was studying the monitors, and writing things down on a clipboard. When she realized I was awake, she turned around and said, "Congratulations. The experiment has been a success. If everything else goes as I hypothesized, you should keep your keen sight, and hearing, and you will have super-human strength as well. Your sense of smell and taste will change, and of course, you will no longer thirst for blood. Your skin will also return to normal; you will age like every other human. You will die like every other human." She paused, and stared off into space for a moment. "Now I just need to document a few more things, and then you'll be able to leave." She resumed her study of the contraptions, and I lay there and stared at the ceiling. After what seemed like an hour, she turned around. "Everything seems to be in order. Good luck with your newly-restored life." William then pulled out the needle in my arm; my catheter must have been removed a while ago, because it was no longer attached.

"Thank you for everything," I said, and then I walked upstairs and out the door. I hopped in my car, and sped back to Forks. The sun was already setting. I glanced down at my skin; instead of sparkling, it looked like regular, human skin. I arrived in her driveway as the sun's light started to fade. I had made it back by twilight, as promised. Since I had driven here, I knew I would have to knock so that Charlie didn't hunt me down. It would be awkward to have him find me in Bella's room, knowing that I hadn't entered through the front door.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie answered the door, and told me that Bella was in her room. I walked up the stairs, and pushed Bella's door open. Her window was open, and the breeze was playing with her hair. She looked more than beautiful as she lay on her bed, listening to music. She must have turned the music up loud, because she didn't seem to hear me enter.

"Bella?" I asked. I didn't want to disturb her peace, but I also desperately needed to talk to her. I wanted to show her how much I had changed. I wanted to finally be able to show her how deeply I loved her. I couldn't resist it any longer; I rushed over to her as she stood up, and I finally gave her the perfect kiss. Oh, how sweet it was to not have to quench my thirst for blood, but instead be able to quench my thirst for her love. However, something about that kiss wasn't right. Bella pulled away, and her face was full of confusion.

"What happened?" she inquired as she searched my eyes for an answer. A gasp escaped from her lips as she noticed the new color of my eyes. Words couldn't explain it well enough; instead, I pulled her head to my chest. She pressed her ear against my body, and she heard my heartbeat. "Your heart! It's beating!" Of course, Bella was surprised. I couldn't read her thoughts, but I knew she was also confused. I had told her this couldn't happen. And she thought I was infallible.

To make sure she understood, I replied, "I'm human." Well, now she knew. Her reaction, as always, surprised me. She didn't look joyful, instead, she looked even more confused.

"How?" At least she had her curiosity, and I hoped I could wipe away her confusion. She looked so lost. It was a shame that I hadn't learned as much as I could about the vampire reversal process.

"I don't know all the details, only that there is a procedure that can be undertook that will undo the vampire bite. It isn't a complete reversal, because the result is a strange blend of vampire and human. I will no longer thirst for blood or stay up all night, but I will keep my strength, speed, and mind-reading ability. I can now be that super-human that you first thought I was." The thought was amusing, and Bella blushed. She didn't seem to like being reminded of her first misled guess at what I was.

"But will you still live with your family?"

I thought back to the conversation I had had with my family before I left. "I will for the next year, but then I will move on," I paused for a moment, and remembered what I was giving up to be with my angel. "I'll miss them all terribly, and they will miss me, I'm sure, but I've come to peace with my decision. Do you realize what this means, Bella?"

She hesitated, but it didn't seem like she was editing her answer. It seemed like she was trying to grasp the situation. "You are leaving it all- for – for –"

"For you," I finished for her. "I love you more than anything, Bella, but I did not want you to lose your humanity for me." I gazed into her eyes; I wanted her to truly understand why I did this. "The whole family understands why I am leaving; they may not understand why I chose humanity over being a vampire, but they are happy for me. They want me to be happy, and you make me happier than anything."

I then kissed her again, and this time I was left breathless. It was a weird feeling, and I started to feel dizzy. I looked up, and saw Bella trying to catch her breath as well. Ah, This was how love was supposed to be. Truly equal. I smiled at the thought and then stared into Bella's eyes. The chocolate-pools captivated me.

"Thank you." Bella muttered. Why was she thanking me? I should be the one thanking her for everything she did, and for everything she still does.

* * *

A/N: Well, This took longer than I expected, and I'm sorry for that. It still isn't perfect (none of mine are) and I don't like the beginning conversation with Carlisle. I'm actually not very happy with it, but I realized Edwards POV on this story was way more interesting than Bella's. It also explains a lot more, so I hope it will help my readers to better understand Bella's half. It is also my favorite plot of my "What If…?s" so far, even if I'm not completely happy with the final story /

One detail that I wasn't able to work into the story well enough was that William and Elainne are both vegetarians, and they are both semi-immune to human blood (not anywhere close to Carlisle's immunity, but close to the immunity level that Edward has). They also picked relatively un-appetizing blood to put into Edward.

Another thing: I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You have no idea how much it means to get those. For those of you who liked my stories: huggles and cookies! Those reviews are a huge motivator. For those of you who left suggestions and pointers on how to improve my stories: Thank you for helping me polish my stories. And of course, you get huggles and cookies too.

If I could die, I would die for her. So it made sense that if I could live, I would live for her.


End file.
